


Sweet Victory

by Schattenmalerin



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi knows about Akira/Ryuji, Akechi's calling Ryuji "Akira's bitch", Kisses, M/M, Ryuji's done taking shit, blushingAkechi is best Akechi, he's an emotional rollercoaster tbh, inexperiencedAkechi, probably oocAkechi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattenmalerin/pseuds/Schattenmalerin
Summary: Akechi is trying to provoke Ryuji by calling him Akiras "bitch". Ryuji makes sure to clarify a few things and shut him up - in a rather unconventional way.





	Sweet Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hello :)  
> This is something I've been working on for a while now. I started writing like the first half or so before I finished the game, so my knowledge about Akechi was rather sparse back then. The rest I wrote the last few days, because I wanted to finally finish it.  
> I'm not completely satisfied with it, because the last parts felt a bit rushed to me, but I'm hoping you enjoy it nonetheless.

"Oh, Sakamoto-kun, what a surprise to see you here. And all by yourself?"

Ryuji sighed annoyed and clenched his teeth. He didn't need to turn around to know who was speaking to him in that irritatingly even voice. That effin' wannabe detective Akechi.  
Maybe he could just ignore him, hurrying up with this stupid work at the TV station and just went home afterwards. Or pay Akira a visit, who was lucky he had been excused due to a bad cold.  
But then again, Ryuji had never been one to back down.

"Whaddya want?" Bending down he took a few of the cables he was ordered to bring on the set and turned around in reluctance. He wasn't sure what exactly Akechi wanted to talk about given the fact that they barely knew each other and that on the few occasion they'd met Akechi had been mostly talking to Akira, rarely throwing the other Phantom Thieves a look.  
So it was strange enough to see those carmine eyes focused on him for once in what appeared to be a friendly and polite way. They lacked the honesty, though. And that fake, smooth smile he gave him? Was the same he always put on for TV! It pissed him off and with irritation he wondered, why he just had to run into him in the first place.  
"Don't ya have some important interview to do, Mr. Detective?"

A chuckle left Akechi's mouth, one that could've been almost kind of cute, if it wouldn't be for the way "fake" was written all over his expression.  
"You're right, Sakamoto-kun." His voice sounded too friendly. "I have, indeed, an interview to attend, though it's still half an hour before the live broadcast starts. They ask for quite a lot interviews since the Phantom Thieves are more popular. It is somehow embarrassing, all the attention and how the people seemed to be so focused on my opinion. After all I'm nothing more than a high school detective." He smiled slightly, an attempt to appear humble, almost bashful.

Ryuji just snorted in return. Embarrassed? He heard that word in many of Akechi's interviews - and he watched all of them in anger at how he bashed the Phantom Thieves despite all the work they put into bringing justice to society! - but he never once saw him blush or flustered, no matter how often the detective told the crowd how embarrassed he was about all the compliments and the attention he received. And his voice while saying that, so calm and even, unfazed by these exact same things he claimed to be embarrassed about. Not even a slight stutter ... At most a feigned embarrassed laugh to present himself as the humble, nice high school detective he definitely was _not_. Still the people seemed to fall for his lie. The charming voice and his pretty face probably played a not that unimportant part in deceiving the crowd with such ease.

"Yeah yeah, cool story, dude." Ryuji yawned demonstratively bored, inwardly shocked that he actually called Akechi "pretty" in his thoughts. _Time to leave, Ryuji. Now!_  
"But, y'know, I still got stuff to do!" He hold up the cables for clarification. "They won't get to the studio by themselves."

"Of course! I don't want to hold you up any longer." Ryuji was about to release a breath of relief and be on his way, as Akechi began to speak one more time: "Just allow me one question, if that's alright with you? I was just wondering: Where is Kurusu? I didn't see him here with you today..."

Ryuji's narrowed his eyes in a distrusting expression and forgotten was the plan to disappear as fast as possible. He didn't trust Akechi, especially when it came to Akira. Something was up with this guy and he wouldn't give Akechi any chance to harm Akira in any way possible.  
"That's 'cause he _ain't_ here today," Ryuji retorted slightly harsher than intended. Crossing his arms slightly, he threw Akechi an unfriendly glance. "Don't see why that's your business though."

"Oh, just my inborn curiosity. It always gets the better of me." He laughed, apparently about himself, while taking a few steps forward which led to Ryuji automatically going a few steps back, before he stopped himself with a silent curse. _Now is not the time to back away!_  
He forced himself to look defiantly at Akechi's own calm eyes as the detective began to elaborate further: "You see, I began to find this little group around Kurusu quite interesting. The blond girl ... Ann Takamaki's her name, right?" He didn't wait for an answer, his thumb and forefinger under his chin in a thinking gesture. "Such tragedy what happened to her friend. She must've been quite relieved as Kamoshida turned himself in. And then there's ... Yusuke Kitagawa, former pupil of Madarame. I can only imagine the shock it must've been for him to find out what a person his sensei really was. I hope, he's doing alright?" Ryuji clenched his fist at the feigned concern in Akechi's voice. "Then Kurusu himself, a transfer student with a criminal record. Seems always quiet and collected, not the type to attack a person in rage or cold blood one would think ... Well, maybe I'm wrong. He's inscrutable, kind of hard to read."

He stopped in his monologue, giving him an observant glance. Almost as if he was trying to read something in Ryuji's body language, to find some small uncontrolled twitch in one of his muscles giving something important away. Ryuji tried his best to look unfazed, his eyes still on Akechi's, hands closing to fists and opening again in suppressed anger.  
Akechi clearly waited for him to repeat something, maybe even snap at him, but Ryuji wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Instead he continued to stare him down, preparing himself for the words to come.

"And finally there is also you, Sakamoto-kun." Akechi's smile was too sharp at the edges. Ryuji didn't like it one bit. "You and Kurusu became friends quite quick, is it not so? You must consider yourself lucky to have found such good company, especially after the scandal with the track team and Kamoshida a few years back. I heard you'd been the star runner? It was probably really hard fo-"

"That's none of your effin' business, you sonuvabitch!"  
Enough was enough and with his fists upwards - cables already thrown carelessly to the floor - Ryuji stood in front of him, ready to punch Akechi's short grin out of his face, his whole body shaking with all the anger that had gathered up inside him during the last few minutes.  
He was actually praying for this to happen. For another wrong word, a final reason to make him lash out and throw the first punch.  
Nothing of that happened. Of course not. After provoking him just enough for him to loose his temper, Akechi put his mask on again, quick to get back to the feigned sympathetic high school detective.

"Forgive me my tactlessness. I should not have said that, it was uncalled for. My deepest apologies." Ryuji gathered all his willpower to stop himself from punching that lying piece of shit against the wall for the false apologizing tone. _No way I would fall for any of this shit!_  
"It's just so ... fascinating, thinking about the constellation of your little group. Two of you bore a grudge against Kamoshida and one is a former pupil of Madarame. And to complete it, there's the transfer student with a criminal past. It is quite a strange coincidence, especially in consideration of the victims of the Phantom Thieves."

_He knows it! Oh shit, he knows that we are the Phantom Thieves, that we are responsible for Kamoshida's and Madarame's chance of heart! What the eff do I do now?! Okay, just ... stay calm, Ryuji. Just play it cool. Don't get all nervous and suspicious. There's no way he has solid evidence for his assumptions, he couldn't have! Just ... just destroy his indications ... Somehow._

"No plan, whatcha gettin' at, man." His voice was too strained and Ryuji cleared his throat in an attempt to sound more nonchalant. "Most of us go to Shujin Academy, of course we know each other. Nothin' surprisin' about hangin' out with your classmates, dude! And Yusuke was brought into our group by Ann. She's modellin' for one of his art stuff I don't have a clue about ..." He managed to sound casual enough, almost bored by the conversation, despite the racing of his heart due to the sharp, observant glance Akechi was giving him. His neverending, superior smile didn't really help to calm his nerves either.

"Can I give you an advice, Sakamoto-kun?" Again he didn't wait for an answer at all, just went right to it. "When you're lying, don't get too defensive. You justify too much, like you've been caught and need to find a way out. That's what separates a decent liar from a bad one."

"And ya know what exactly separates a good detective from a bad one? A good one is actually trying to solve important cases instead of spying on a bunch of ordinary school kids." He felt, that Akechi was ready to open his smart mouth again and stopped him right there with a harsh tone, "What's your problem anyway, dude? Ya don't have any own friends, so ya need to spy on us? And that I'm-so-friendly-and-interested-in-exchanging-opinions-thing you're pullin'? Sorry, try somethin' else if ya wanna connect. It's pitiful. Ya try way too hard, always starting a conversation with Akira on every possible occasion, even when he ain't interested."

There was a sudden change in Akechi's appearance, a sign that Ryuji wasn't the only one surprised by his own direct retort. The smile had vanished completely, instead his lips were pressed into a thin line, eyes suddenly a lot darker and dangerous than before. His hands clenched into fists. This was a new layer of Akechi, one that lurked under the surface of his nice detective facade. It was both triumph and tension that spread out through Ryuji's whole body by seeing Akechi so untypical to his normal self.  
He wasn't sure what to expect, so he tightened his muscles, slightly hunched forwards, ready for a fight if neccesary.

"You...!" Even his voice changed to a dangerously quiet tone, sharper and harsher than usual. "How you dare calling me pitiful? I'm a-"

"Oh, don't give me that high and mighty attitude, man!" exclaimed Ryuji, equally pissed off. "All you are, all the times we've met, is an effin' pain in the ass!"

There was something boiling under Akechi's facade, something dangerous and unknown. He noticed it by the way Akechi's eyes were merely slits by now, his lips pressed so hard together it was a wonder they don't draw blood and his whole body language wasn't that upright and elegant anymore. He was really trying to hold his anger back, keep his composure.  
A foolish part of him wanted to see Akechi losing it, wanted to provoke him further into unleashing his real emotions. Thankfully, for once his rational side won the battle and stopped him from riling the detective up even more.

"At least," Akechi began, voice sharp and breathing heavy through his nose, "I'm not Kurusu's little _bitch_."

"Wha- The eff', man?!" he yelled back in a higher tone, filled with indignation. "What's that suppose to mean?"

There was a snort leaving Akechi's mouth, so untypical. "Oh please, don't act even dumber than you already are, Sakamoto!" He flashed him a condescending smile. "The way you're always swarm around Kurusu, how you cling to him? The way you look at him with those naive eyes of yours? How you always wait for his opinion, how you smile when getting his attention? God, even the blind would notice your adoration and obsession with our little transfer student."

"Shuddup!" Ryuji blushed slightly, wondering how the situation had changed so fast. Akechi's words weren't completely wrong, of course they weren't, but still! Who was that dickhead to judge his and Akira's relationship?!  
"You don't know shit about us! Akira and I are ... f-friends and you-"

"Friends?!" That high pitched laugh got him the chills. "This is what you two call it, hm? Do you seriously think I didn't notice the tension between you two? The little touches you two share? The _gazes_?" Akechi took another step forward, closer now than Ryuji liked him to be. The constant smile on Akechi's lips made him feel uncomfortable. "I bet you'll be right on your knees for him if he's demanding you to."

The blush on his cheeks deepened due to the insinuation. He coughed nervously. "I d-don't know what-"

"Of course you don't," Akechi interrupted, back to his cheerful fake voice. "After all Kurusu is the brain in your little group, while you just there to follow his orders. Whether it is shutting up or bending over for him like a little bitch."

"I am _not_ his _bitch_!"

Again, there was truth behind Akechi's assumptions, as reluctant as Ryuji was to admit the detective was right about anything. Yes, he and Akira weren't just normal friends, more like ... well, you could call it _friends with benefits_ or _fuckbuddies_ and yes, they helped each other _relaxing_ after exhausting mementos trips, helped each other releasing the pent-up tension after a hard boss battle in the palaces. Yes, that included kissing, touching, sucking and fucking and yes, they were attracted to one another enough to apparently let their affections for each other sicker through in public, although unintentionally. They were not in love, they both made that clear, but still they felt safe, free around each other. They trusted each other, enough to let them be vulnerable with the other one by their side, enough to be that intimate with each other.

With Akira's demeanor in public - calm, but determined, cunning and charming, organized and unfazed by almost anything, strong and in control - it wasn't a surprise that Akechi thought of him as Akira's little "bitch". Akira was the composed, strong leader of their group, the one in control over every little move of them, the one with the responsibility over their whole team, while Ryuji was following and obeying willingly, glad not to have to take responsibility and burden himself with all the decisionmaking. Sometimes though, he felt powerless, like the control over his own life slipped from his hands. And sometimes, Akira felt the weight of the responsibility wearing him down.  
In the end it was no wonder that during their sexual encounters their roles were reversed from daily life, with Ryuji being in power and Akira enjoying to let go of the responsibility and control for once. It was a win-win-situation for both of them.

Therefore Akechi calling him Akira's "bitch" was more than incorrect - if anything Akira was his "bitch", though Ryuji never would allow himself to call or think of him like that outside their little private sessions. He held too much respect for his friend.

"You're reacting way too defensive again, Sakamoto. Remember what I just told you about what seperates a bad liar from a good one?"

Ryuji growled low, patience running dangerously thin right now. "And you're too interested in thinkin' about me and Akira having sex to be completely straight, dude."  
It wasn't what he wanted to say, like, at all. But then again, he couldn't even tell what the wanted response was in the first place. This was likely as good as anything.

He watched Akechi narrowing his eyes, probably indignant about his presumptuous comment, pressing his lips into a thin line again, cheeks slightly- _Wait... Wait wait wait wait! Is there ... an actual blush on his cheeks?_ Ryuji looked closer, making sure that his eyes or the lighting conditions in the hallway didn't play tricks on him and indeed, there was a faint little blush on the normally pale skin of the detective.  
_Kinda cute_ , he thought to himself and then, _This is interestin'_ _..._

Ryuji couldn't suppress the small grin that danced across his lips as he settled for direct confrontation. Maybe there was a way to deepen the blush even more.  
"Is this a blush on your cheeks, Akechi? Did I hit the nail on the head?"

"You..." Akechi coughed, voice slightly wavering, a little less confident than before. _Still annoying though_ , Ryuji thought. "You just have a wild imagination."

Ryuji chuckled quietly. _So this is how you going to play, huh? No problem, I can go with this._

"Maybe I have", he began lighthearted, becoming more confident again. "But your imagination is even wilder. You prolly spend your whole day and night thinkin' about aaaall the ways Akira and I are fuckin' each other, right? And how I'm his little bitch, bendin' over for him, kneelin' in front of him? Tell me, Akechi," and with slow, almost predatory steps he walked closer to the detective "Is it the thought of me bein' fucked over a desk that turns you on or rather Akira bein' dominant?"

Satisfied he noticed the blush deepening on Akechi's face while he seemed to be caught off-guard by Ryuji's words.  
_Those carmine eyes ... And those lips. Shit, that "deer in headlight"-look on him is pretty hot!_  
The blonde moved further towards Akechi, who as a result backed further away till he met the wall. Ryuji grinned at him, trapping him with his own body by placing his hands on the walls beside Akechi's face. The detective might be a little taller than him, but his body was slender and elegant while Ryuji's was more muscular and sturdy. " _I_ bet ya get off on this shit, hm?"

"I don't get off on anything, you-"

"That explains why you're always so uptight," he interrupted, using the equivocation of his words for his own benefit. "Maybe ya should consider getting off from time to time. Or do ya need help with that?" And his eyes wandered provocative down his body, starting at the pretty and now flushed face to a delicate neck, chest and further down slender, inviting hips to stop at the front of the black cotton trousers that were wide enough for imagination.  
H _is body shape is similiar to Akiras_ , Ryuji noticed with a sudden pang of interest. _Distractingly long legs, slender hips, more elegance and litheness than masculinity. What must it feel like havin' those legs wrapped around my hips?_  
Ryuji gasped in shock. _What the eff' am I thinkin' here?_ Uncomfortable with the impure thoughts about Akechi he backed away a little, bringing more space between them again, trying to get the imagination of a naked moaning Akechi under him out of his head. _I don't even like that bastard, so why ...?_

It was a mistake to give his opponent enough movement space again, because before he could react he was shoved further back by force, stumbled and fell down on his ass.

"Owww! What the-"

"Don't you ever dare speaking to me like that again!" spat Akechi, his face clearly heated from both anger and embarrassment. "And keep your filthy hands off of me, you little punk!" He squinted down at him and even in his rage, he tried to keep some of his composure. It wasn't working though, Ryuji clearly noticed the way his breathing came out a little too hard. Could be due to his anger. Or maybe Mr. Detective wasn't that unfazed by his words and proximity.  
Ryuji grinned widely at that possibility, showing his teeth, knowing the sass behind it would set him off even more.

"And stop with that fucking grin!"

"Or what?", Ryuji retorted, getting himself up off the ground, rubbing his butt in slight pain. _Was that really neccessary?_

"Or I need to ask Kurusu to keep his bitch on a short leash." Akechi was back to his smug, provocative self, one hand on his hip in an arrogant stance. "I bet he's already tired of your brainless, dense self."

He had been called dense or dumb before, he was used to such comments, but paired with the way Akechi talked about Akira's and his relationship it was enough to make Ryuji's blood boil. And as in every other situation where he was provoked, he just acted on his impulse.  
Which led him to grab a startled Akechi by his pristine shirt and press him against the next wall, almost reconstructing the situation from before.

"Let go of m-"

"Shuddup!" Ryuji snapped, feeling Akechi struggle under his grip, pressing his hands into his shoulders, trying to push him away with all his strength, which only led to Ryuji using his body to pin him further to the wall.

"W-Wha- G-get away, you-" Akechi's voice cracked, eyes wide due to the sudden body contact, torn between using his own body to fight against Ryuji's or to press himself further away from the blonde and into the wall. He settled for a hard slap, but this time Ryuji saw it coming, caught his wrist before it could hit him right in the effin' face and pressed it to the wall. His other hand followed immediatly, so that now Akechi was pinned to the wall by Ryuji's body and hands, eyes narrowed and lips pressed together in frustration.

"I said, let go of-"

"And I said, shuddup!" Ryuji shouted in his face, teeth painfully gritted due to the anger and apparently his loud exclaim had startled the detective, because he froze in his movements, looking at him with wide carmine eyes, own rage slightly reduced by the shock of Ryuji's temper.  
_No, not that look again. Not that deer look._  
Ryuji shook his head irritated, doing his best to ignore the way Akechi's gaze flashed through his body and how the taller one licked over his dry lips in a nervous reflex. Instead he concentrated on his anger, focusing on his next words, which came out as a loathed hiss.  
"I am sick of your high and mighty ass attitude! Yeah, call me dumb and dense all you want, Mr. Detective, but dontcha say another word about Akira's and my friendship, you sonuvabitch!"

There was a brief moment of silence, a moment of Ryuji blowing the air out of his lungs onto Akechi's face and Akechi blinking a few times, as if to comprehend their current situation in its wholeness. He still looked angry, indignant, even affronted, but to Ryuji's surprise he didn't try to wiggle himself out of his grip.  
Then, just as he thought Akechi had learned his lesson, just as he was about to let go of him, back off, Akechi looked him straight in the eyes, defiance now sparkling in them, alongside with something else he couldn't really grasp.

"Or what?"

"O-or what?" He echoed dumbfounded. _Is he waiting for me to threaten him?_

Akechi sneered at him, lips pulled upwards into a half-smirk.  
"What? You're all bark and no bite, Sakamoto? Or does your brain need a little more time to come up with a response? Does Kurusu normally handle the tal-"

It was an impulse, a desperate, ill-conceived plan to just shut him the eff' up. And because he wasn't nearly as good with words as Akechi was, he used the one thing he was good at: taking action.  
So when he moved his head forwards on impulse and let their mouths collide in a heated kiss, he told himself that the only reason for this was to shut him up, to leave him dumbfounded. And to be fair, he managed at the beginning: He felt Akechi gasping surprised into the kiss, whole body frozen at the sudden contact, unresponsive to Ryuji's rough treatment and just at the second he wanted to retreat - _Damn, I don't want to retreat_ \- and call it a victory, he felt those soft lips moving against his, careful and shy and hesitantly and so not like he would have imagined Akechi to kiss - _not that I had imagined that before, no!_

Shocked and surprised about Akechi's response he broke the kiss, moving back slightly to stare at the other one in disbelief.  
Akechi's eyes fluttered open - _He even closed them during the kiss?_ \- looking a bit puzzled at him in a way Ryuji never saw him before; a mixture of shyness, interest and doubt. There was a deep flush on his face, even more than before and damn-

"Those red cheeks really suit ya, Akechi."  
And he let out an amused laugh as the detective's face got even redder, giving him reason to tease him further.  
"Ya always blushing that much from just a kiss?"

"S-Shut up, you asshole." Akechi avoided to look in his eyes, voice still a bit pissed off, but a whole less confident than before.

Ryuji had to admit he really liked that shy and blushing version of the normally so composed and arrogant Akechi. He liked it way too much.

"Or what?"  
By now this question almost counted as a running gag between them.

He registered how Akechi frowned, lips pressed together and how the soft look slightly left his attractive features. The atmosphere was shifting back to the tense one before, but Ryuji wouldn't let that happen.  
Without a second thought he closed the distance between them again, catching Akechi's lips with his own. It was different than the first one, which was all rough and pent up anger and "I need to shut him up" on his side. This one was more gentle, still with a passion in his movements, no teeth, just lips brushing against each other, testing, tasting, searching. And Ryuji couldn't deny that he really liked it.  
This time Akechi responded right away, moving his lips kind of clumsy against his own, gasping softly as Ryuji let his tongue run across his bottom lip, slipping in his mouth, circling around the other tongue in a languid motion, challenging him. He felt him moaning in his mouth, shivering under his touch, feeling him shake and wondered just how inexperienced the detective really was if a kiss caused such strong reactions out of him.

_Damn, I'm kissing a effin' virgin. And why does that turn me on so much?_

Ryuji released his grip on Akechi's wrists, instead burying one of his hands in Akechi's hair while the other one placed itself on slender hips, both giving the detective support and at the same time holding him in place. Akechi's now free hands found their way to his shirt, clutching it tightly and for a second he expected to be pushed away. He wasn't. On the contrary, he only got pulled closer by the hands, feeling his own chest brushing against Akechi's, their hips colliding and-

_Woah!_

He gasped into the kiss, surprised as he felt something press against his hips, something hard.

_Oh. My. God. Akechi is hard, Akechi is effin' turned on by this._

A part of him wanted to retreat, stop this because _what the eff' is going on here?_ He started this whole kissing thing just for the reason to stop that smart mouth from talking shit and now they stood here, Akechi pressed against the wall, his hands gripping his shirt, lips moving in sync with what felt like passion and lust but Ryuji was to afraid to call it that.  
But the other part, the impulsive, emotional part, just wanted to destroy Akechi's normally so calm and composed demeanor further by kissing him breathless - _completely without self interest, of course!_

Without thinking further about any consequences he carefully pushed his left leg between Akechi's and lifted it up slightly, just enough to brush his knee against the awakening erection and - _holy shit_ , the sound Akechi made - a choked, breathless whimper - was enough to make Ryuji's head spin, both in lust and the overwhelming feeling of power, because who would've thought a kiss was all you need to make Akechi become docile and meek.  
With a smirk he forced himself to separate his lips from the detective's and let them wander to his left ear.

Licking along the shell, he whispered lowly "Ya always getting effin' hard 'cos of a kiss?"

He could feel him swallow hardly, voice shaky and breathless as he stuttered out incoherent words, interrupted now and then by a heavenly moan when Ryuji was putting a little more pressure to his crotch.

"Y-you- That's- I'm just-"

You're what?", Ryuji chuckled dark in his ears, feeling the heat of Akechi's face radiating off. "New to this? You definitely behave like a virgin."

"F-fuck you, Sakamoto." And he felt pressure on his chest as Akechi tried to push him away, half-hearted and without much conviction in his movement. Ryuji didn't budge and the pressure dwindled, Akechi's face turned away from him in indignation, which just gave him better access to that delicate neck.

Careful not to let an "inappropriate" comment slip his tongue - something about "rather fucking him", because that clearly would cause Akechi to slap him right in the face - he changed into kissing his ear again, wandering down his neck, feeling his rapid pulse under his tongue and the vibrating sound of soft gasps escaping his throat.

"It's funny, y'know," he mumbled against his neck, letting his hand wander from slender hips to his stomach, down to his waistline, placing teasing touches here and there, feeling the muscle underneath his fingertips contracting and relaxing in quick sequences.  
Placing a last, wet kiss on his neck he withdrew a little to get a good glance at Akechi, grinning satisfied at how disheveled and wrecked he looked. His hair was mussed, lips swollen, cheeks flushed and eyes slightly dazed with desire. The way he nibbled on his bottom lip in sudden nervousness, the effin' way he doesn't stop Ryuji's hand wandering further south, playing seductively with his belt, only staring at Ryuji with those wide, innocent eyes, as if he was waiting for Ryuji to do something, anything - it made Ryuji swallow hard.

 _Damn, he looks almost like a lost puppy when he stares at me like that._ And it was starting to affect him. He could feel himself getting turned on by this whole outcome, but he knew he couldn't let that happen. It would just be another win for Akechi, if he would lose control over the situation.  
_Just stop it. Now. Just put him in his place, like you planned it. Don't let your effin' feelings screw it up._  
But it was so hard when Akechi was looking like that and his lips were feeling so good and his warm, lean body was pressed up against his own.  
_Concentrate, you dumbass! There's nothin' cute or hot or lovely about him. He was a total dick to you._  
Yes, he was.

"It's funny," he began again, suppressing all the positive feelings for Akechi he felt in this moment. His voice sounded rough, but at least he managed a confident tone. "How ya called _me_ a bitch, but actually  _you're_ the one moaning in my mouth like one."

And with that he stepped back quickly, detaching himself from the other body, knowing that otherwise Akechi would've pushed him on the ground again.  
Though Akechi still looked confused and flushed, the anger was immediately back on his face, eyes narrowed and hands clenched into fists.  
It was only a matter of time until he would be back to his old self and Ryuji decided mentally that he didn't want to be around him then.

"How do you dar-"

"Oh, I would really like to talk to you more, Akechi-kun," Ryuji interrupted him, putting on his best cheerful voice while throwing him a wide grin, proud that his own voice sounded much more solid than Akechi's strained and breathless one. "But you prolly have that important interview, huh?"  
He saw Akechi's eyes widen, looking slightly stressed as he took a look at his watch.  
_Ha, thought you forgot 'bout that, smartypants!_

"And you wouldn't want to attend with ... Y'know, your little problem?" Ryuji continued, gesticulating to his clearly visible erection.  
"Although the girls might like it, who knows? But then again, ya more turned on by little punks like me, aintcha?"

Akechi opened his mouth, ready to say something, but no sound came out. It was as if he was lost for words and the reddened face was indication enough for Ryuji that his words had hit him. It was effin' satisfying - a _lthough not as much as kissing him was_ , but Ryuji suppressed that thought for now.

"That's what ya get for callin' me a bitch. Better remember this situation next time you open your smart mouth and talk to me like that."  
And with those words he turned around and left the hallway, leaving Akechi behind; confused and angry and, most importantly, turned on.

And right in that second - without thinking about the consequences or how Akechi could turn this whole situation against him somehow -, it felt like a effin' victory.  
_A sweet victory_ , he added, still tasting the other one's lips on his own.

 

****

 

_Ann - 5.34 PM_  
_Did you guys watch Akechi's interview? o.O_

_Yusuke - 5.34 PM_  
_Yes. What about it?_

_Ann - 5.35 PM_  
_He was behaving completely out of his normal self! Didn't you notice?!_

_Akira - 5.38 PM_  
_He was, indeed._

_Ann - 5.42 PM_  
_Something seemed to be on his mind like, even more than normal? You don't think he found out about us??!_

_Makoto - 5.45 PM_  
_I was preoccupied with a school council meeting, therefore I missed the interview. What was that about Akechi?_

_Yusuke - 5.45 PM_  
_They think, he was behaving strange._

_Makoto - 5.45 PM_  
_How so?_

_Ann - 5.46 PM_  
_He looked totally unconcentrated and ... You know, not like his normal attentive self?_

_Akira - 5.47 PM_  
_It was like something kept his mind occupied. He even missed a few questions._

_Makoto - 5.49 PM_  
_That really does not sound like the Akechi we know. Do you guys think he has a suspicion we're behind the pt?_

_Akira - 5.51 PM_  
_That's not possible._

_Yusuke - 5.51 PM_  
_I agree. We've been overly careful. I don't think he knows our identity._

_Ann - 5.52 PM_  
_But what was up with him then?_

_Yusuke - 5.55 PM_  
_Maybe it is just as the host said?_

_Makoto - 5.55 PM_  
_Well, what did he say?_

_Akira - 5.56 PM_  
_He asked Akechi if he is in love and thinking about a special someone, because he was that unconcentrated._

_Ryuji - 5.56 PM_  
_In love?! o.O_

_Ann - 5.58 PM_  
_Well, he is good-looking and famous. Guess many girls would like to have him as a boyfriend._

_Akira - 5.58 PM_  
_Now that I think of it, he clearly reacted embarrassed about the assumption._

_Yusuke - 5.59 PM_  
_True. He was even blushing. Did you guys ever see him blushing about something?_

_Makoto - 6.00 PM_  
_Maybe it's the truth, maybe not. We don't know for sure, so let's just be extra careful around him._

_Ann - 6.00 PM_  
_Hey, Ryuji! You were at the TV station today, right? Did you met him? Saw him with someone or did he behave strange?_

_Ann - 6.03 PM_  
_Ryuji???_

_Ann - 6.05 PM_  
_Hello?!_

_Yusuke - 6.06 PM_  
_He probably fell asleep._

Ryuji let his eyes wander over the messages, bottom lip chapped from nibbling at it for the past ten minutes in consideration and undetermination. Then he started typing, small grin on his face. _They don't need to know everythin'._

_Ryuji - 6.08 PM_  
_Nope. Don't have a damn clue 'bout him._

 


End file.
